La Libération
by Nessa Swan
Summary: "c'était le seul objectif qui me restait à atteindre dans cette existence.Il fallait absolument que j'y parvienne..."Les pensées d'Edward lors d'un des moments les plus fatidiques de New Moon,lorsqu'il avance vers la lumière...


**Salut tout le monde !Voici ma première fanfic ! Alors, je vous demande d'être un peu indulgent ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !Bon, assez de bavardage et en avant toute ! **

La lumière.

C'était le seul objectif qui me restait à atteindre dans cette existence. Il fallait absolument que j'y parvienne car il ne me restait plus aucune raison de fouler encore cette terre. Plus rien ne me rattachait à ce monde, ou je n'ai fait que errer pendant plus d'un siècle. Pour être plus exact, il y a eu quelques mois de cette longue prétendue vie ou j'ai eu une raison de vivre, ou j'ai eu une raison de respirer, mais plus maintenant.

A présent, tout ce qui me reste n'est que douleur et chagrin. C'est comme si je brulais de l'intérieur, tout mon être ravagé par les flammes sauvages d'un feu sans fin. Je ne m'inquiète cependant plus, j'ai trouvé la solution. Elle n'est peut-être pas la meilleur qui soit, mais je n'ai plus d'autre choix possible. On pourrait ce demander comment quelqu'un comme moi, qui est en théorie invincible s'est retrouvé dans pareille situation.

La réponse à cette question est très simple, il suffit juste de partager mon point de vue. Quand tout est absolument perdu, quelle envie vous reste-il de continuer à vivre ? Aucune, me répondrez- vous. Alors, me voilà à présent, en train d'avancer vers cette lumière qui semble m'attirer vers les profondeurs obscures du néant, ou toute peine cessera, ou les couteaux de fer blancs qui semblent traverser mon cœur de glace disparaitront à jamais. J'avance vers ma fin en souriant, sans aucune peur ni regret. La seule chose dont je continue à espérer c'est de peut-être rejoindre mon ange dans l'au-delà, mais je ne me faisais pas d'illusions. Je savais qu'une créature sans âme comme moi ne pourrait accéder à ce bonheur si pur qu'un humain ne pourrait éprouver.

Je continue à avancer, je commence à entendre la voix de mon ange qui m'appelle, qui m'attire vers le seul paradis que je désirais. J'entends même ses pas, sa respiration haletante et entrecoupée, me demandant vaguement à quoi cela était du, mais attendant impatiemment sa venue. Je m'apprête à entamer mon dernier pas, celui qui me mènera vers cette délivrance tant attendue. Je sens la chaleur du soleil sur ma peau, j'entends le cri des gens insouciants, je perçois également leur pensées, toutes aussi triviales les unes que les autres. Mais je ne me soucis de rien, à part de la voix qui continue à m'appeler, je pourrais aisément passer toute mon existence à n'écouter qu'elle. Je m'avance pour la dernière fois, et je suis déjà au paradis car ma déesse est à mes cotés.

Bizarrement, je n'ai rien senti. Mes bourreaux ont été extrêmement rapides. Tout ce que je ressens maintenant n'est que douceur et chaleur, toute la glace qui avait ensevelie mon cœur à fondue instantanément. Je hume le parfum qui m'avait tant manqué ces derniers mois, cette odeur unique et sans pareille, ce mélange de lavandes et de freesia si subtil. Je me délecte de cette mélodie si harmonieuse qu'aucun instrument de musique ne pourrait égaler. Le son de la vie, le battement d'un cœur dans un corps parfait. Je m'étonne un peu en découvrant finalement que j'ai pu accéder au paradis parce que je n'avais jamais cru à la théorie de Carlisle, j'ai toujours pensé que nous étions damnés pour l'éternité.

Apparemment je m'étais trompé, mais j'en suis ravi. Je suis enfin dans le seul endroit que je voulais, les bras de ma dulcinée. J'ouvre les yeux, puisque sa voix m'y ordonne, et je découvre le plus beau visage de la planète, l'unique dont j'eusse envie de contempler pour le restant de mes jours. Ces yeux fabuleux ou je pouvais plonger sans fin, ces cheveux incomparables et resplendissants, ces lèvres tout simplement divines, et cette peau merveilleuse.

Pourtant, nous n'étions pas au paradis, c'était la même scène qui se passait autour de nous, exactement la même qu'il y a quelques secondes, au moment ou je pensais que tout été fini. Soudain, je me rendis compte que Bella s'adresse à moi, elle a l'air beaucoup trop préoccupée à mon gout, je voyais une ride assombrir son front d'albâtre, et je comprends enfin la situation.

Je ne suis pas mort, les Volturis ne m'avaient pas exécuté car Bella m'avait sauvée. Mais ne n'étions cependant pas sortis d'affaire, ils étaient encore là, à surveiller nos moindre gestes. Il fallait que je protège ma raison d'être à n'importe quel prix. Maintenant, j'étais prêt à tout pour vivre, alors qu'il ya quelques secondes auparavant, je n'aspirais qu'à mourir le plus vite possible. Mon cœur silencieux avait repris ses battements, et il avait retrouvé la raison pour laquelle il battait si ardemment. Il avait retrouvé la joie et le bonheur. Malgré cela, j'avais à présent peur, pas pour moi, mais pour la vie à mes cotés. Lorsque Félix s'avança pour ne conduire dans l'enceinte du château, j'appréhendais presque autant que Bella ces ombres sinistres.

**Fin.**

**Alors ?Bien ? Pas Bien ? Ou Complètement mauvais ? Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez s'il vous plait ! Et si, par chance quelqu'un tome sur ma petite story, laissez moi vos commentaires, ils m'aideront à m'améliorer !**

**Nessa !**


End file.
